Total Drama SUPERSTAR
by Vanillala
Summary: Do you have what it takes to live under the limelight? Are you qualified to be the next MJ, Miley Cyrus, Heath Ledger, or even Megan Fox? If so, sign up for this competition where Chris McLean has the challengers take a glimpse of fame.  APPS OPEN


I donut own anything.

HAITHAR. Hopefully you guys remember who I am. Anyways, about TCD first...ehhh, I can't really get rid of that writer's block anymore. I completely forgot who the characters were and the whole story line I made for it. So I'm extremely sorrryyy. Unless if someone wants to step in and continue writing it for me, then be my guest. I can not write it any longer...sorry. And before you say that I can just reread the chapters and look at the reviews, it goes waaaay deeper than that for me to be able to write about the character...so...ANYWAYS. To make up for it, I decided to write a completely new TDIFF. So yeah...NO ELIMINATIONS...AGAIN - well, yeah they are. They'll be expelled from the competition, but not from the show. :D SO yeah, I'll stop blabbering and you guys can just...yeah..

ENJOY. :)

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA SUPERSTAR**

application chapter

* * *

A familiar, raven-haired man soon appears in front of the camera - hands behind his back, "Welcome, Total Drama viewers, to a completely new and different season of the Total Drama series!"

Long gone were his cargo pants and button up - now he was clad in a blazer with a plain white t-shirt underneath along with a pair of crisp-colored jeans and squeaky clean sneakers. Although a new look, his mischevious smile stayed exactly as it was the last seasons.

"You guys all know me as THE Chris McLean, host of the Total Drama series, and I've come to you with a different, and completely new challenge for our viewers and competitors," the camera then zooms out a little bit more, revealing the "Hollywood" sign in the background, "this season isn't only about the money, this time it's all on FAME."

The camera then zooms out again, exposing several people off to the sides and behind barracades - protecting Chris from the rampaging fans.

"So now, here's a completely new proposition from me to all you viewers and soon to be challengers," Chris clears his throat and smirks before the camera zooms into his face, "do you REALLY wanna be famous?"

* * *

**APPLICATION FORM:**

_Basics:_

Full Name -

Nickname -

Gender -

Age (any age is fine) -

DOB -

Ethnicity -

Orientation (Gay/Straight/Bi/Transvestite) -

Personality -

Actor/Musician/Both? -

Genre (Actors: Romance/Action/etc; Musicians: Indie/Rock/Rap/etc) -

Instrument(s) -

_Appearance:_

Hair -

Eyes -

Skin Tone/Build/Height & Weight -

Casual/Everyday Clothes _(you can change it, even if it means daily, just PM me) -_

Formal Clothes -

Pajamas -

Bathing Suit -

Misc (Accents, Jewelry, Facial Features, etc.) -

_Background info:_

History -

Why does he/she wanna be famous?-

Birthplace -

Hometown -

Occupation -

Family (Pets included) -

Hobbies -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Talents -

Phobias/Allergies -

Pairings? _(if you want to specify, write it here or PM me) _-

Other stuff I missed? -

* * *

_EXAMPLE I:_

_Basics:_

Full Name - Nita Dakota Reddwood

Nickname - Nita/Redd/Kota

Gender - Grrrrl

Age (any age is fine) - 17

DOB - September 18

Ethnicity - Half French/Half Native American

Orientation (Gay/Straight/Bi/Transvestite) - Straight, accepts everybody

Personality - Nita's personality is very outgoing. She's super friendly and cute, she _can _be naive - but she usually mostly knows what's going on. Nita's intelligent, she's brave, and she's very independent. But she's mostly care free and flowy.

Actor/Musician/Both? - Both

Genre (Actors: Romance/Action/etc; Musicians: Indie/Rock/Rap/etc) - Broadway/Philharmonic-bound

Instrument(s) - Vocals, piano, violin

_Appearance:_

Hair - Long, wavy, brown hair - bangs usually bobby-pinned off to the side.

Eyes - Dark brown.

Skin Tone/Build/Height & Weight - Light cinnamon skin tone, slender build, about 5'5" and 120 lbs.

Casual/Everyday Clothes _(you can change it, even if it means daily AND you can give me pictures, just follow the format I put) - _WEEKLY OUTFITS: (just give me a day or whatever, a week's not necessary - this is just for whoever wants to give their OCs multiple outfits)

Monday: An olive green, cargo-like, button-up shirt (that's rolled up just below her elbows regularly unless if it's cold that day); a short-sleeved, smocked, white blouse with a floral pattern along the chest; a pair of her sturdy Levi skinny jeans; and her trademark moccasin boots. (layers it with a plain gray jacket underneath her button up when it gets cold) _URL: _[http:/www(dot)yfrog(dot)com/mgmondayp]

Tuesday: A tanktop with colorful patterns on it; dark-blue washed skinny jeans; and trademark moccasin boots. (layers it with a beige-colored, hooded cardigan when it's cold) _URL: _[http:/tinypic(dot)com/r/2094qe1/7]

Wednesday: A 3/4th sleeve, smocked, white blouse with a floral pattern along the chest; a pair of light-washed jeans; and her boots. _URL: _[http:/yfrog(dot)com/6twednesdayop]

Thursday: A red, nordic patterned, hooded cardigan with an off-whitish woven tank-top; a pair of medium-blue washed jeans; and boots. _URL: _[http:/yfrog(dot)com/b9thursdayp]

Friday: A red, multi-colored flannel with a long-sleeved, white, slouchy/regular-fit henley (rolled up just below her elbows along with the flannel); a pair of medium-blue washed jeans; and her boots. _URL: _[http:/yfrog(dot)com/7efridayvp]

Saturday: A 3/4th sleeve, regular-fit, oatmealed-colored henley; a pair of medium-blue washed skinny jeans; and her boots. _URL: _[http:/tinypic(dot)com/r/5b2o10/7]

Sunday: An olive-green, cargo-like, button up shirt (completely different from Monday's); a pair of medium-blue washed jeans; and her boots. _URL: _[http:/tinypic(dot)com/r/kb6syp/7]

Formal Clothes - A colorful, vertical-striped, knit, strapless dress; a jean-jacket with vintage patches all over the chest; and her boots. _URL: _[http:/tinypic(dot)com/r/25i5cw2/7]

Pajamas - Flannel pants; a baggy t-shirt; and a pull-over hoodie when it gets cold.

Bathing Suit - An olive green and white rashguard along with her colorful striped bikini and bikini bottoms.

Misc (Accents, Jewelry, Facial Features, etc.) - Nita has a heart-faced shape with very defined cheekbones. She always usually wears a lot of woven, wooden, leather, or whatever other coarse fabric, bracelets on her wrists whenever she wears something that exposes them. 24/7 she wears her boots, barely does she not wear them. When she does, she looks naked. Also, she always wears her brown, messenger bag whenever she goes out.

_Background info:_

History - Nita was born and raised in Washington state. She's never moved and she loves where she is. Although, Nita wants to explore the world more since the farthest she's travelled would be Vancouver. She took ballet lessons when she was younger, along with piano and violin (of which she's very professionally and well-trained at). She goes to a private school - her mom's filthy rich. And she only has one older brother who's two years older. Nita got interested in broadway and the philharmonic when she was young - her dream school being Julliard. And she's still chasing that dream.

Why does he/she wanna be famous? - Nita wants to be famous because she's doing it for college purposes. She wants colleges to notice her achievement and therefore, give her scholarships to whatever college she pleases.

Birthplace - Seattle, Washington

Hometown - Seattle, Washington

Occupation - She works at some coffee joint.

Family (Pets included) - Dad: John , 48, owns a well-known diner.

Mom: Babbette Lefevre-, 47, prominent physician.

Older Brother: TJ Rainwater, 19, college student.

Pet(s): A red Siberian Husky named Sonja [son-yah] & a Corgi-mix named Naima [nye-ee-mah]. (Both females)

Hobbies - Anything concerning music, reading, writing, art, cooking, eating, sleeping, and ballet.

Likes - Same as above, but include animals. Oh! And she loves all types of music (a bit iffy on country, though). But she usually listens to indie, classical, rock, and broadway.

Dislikes - People who disrespect.

Talents - Any animal can fall in love with her within a few minutes and she has brilliant memory.

Phobias/Allergies - A fear of getting scared/Pollen

Pairings? _(if you want to specify, write it here or PM me) _- Yupp.

Other stuff I missed? - Nada.

* * *

_EXAMPLE II:_

_Basics:_

Full Name - Kellan Deutch

Nickname - N/A

Gender - Manly man

Age (any age is fine) - 21

DOB - February 7

Ethnicity - German/Belgian/Dutch/really really small percentage of Moroccan

Orientation (Gay/Straight/Bi/Transvestite) - Straight

Personality - He's sometimes obnoxious, but he's super friendly and hardly ever serious. He always has funny jokes to say and he acts immature. Sometimes he's a bit _too_ friendly with the ladies.

Actor/Musician/Both? - Musician

Genre (Actors: Romance/Action/etc; Musicians: Indie/Rock/Rap/etc) - Rock

Instrument(s) - Guitar, vocals

_Appearance:_

Hair - Messily slicked back or messily spiked brown hair.

Eyes - A deep set of light blue eyes.

Skin Tone/Build/Height & Weight - An ivory-like skin-tone; a toned build; 6'2.5" and about 167 lbs.

Casual/Everyday Clothes _(you can change it, even if it means daily, just PM me) - _A black, leather jacket; a dark, mustard yellow, black, and white plaid flannel; a black, _Joy Division_ band tee; a pair of dark-blue washed jeans; and a pair of black oxfords. _URL: _[http:/tinypic(dot)com/r/25kn606/7]

Formal Clothes - A black blazer with a flannel, fully buttoned up; a pair of dark-blue washed jeans; and a pair of black oxfords.

Pajamas - No shirt and a pair of heather, gray sweats.

Bathing Suit - Black swimming trunks.

Misc (Accents, Jewelry, Facial Features, etc.) - Kellan has a square-shaped face and a few tattoos on his back and arms and one across his chest. He also has piercings in his left and right ears. Also a shitload of rings on his fingers. AND AND, you CAN'T forget the RAY-BANS he wears when it's sunny out. :D

_Background info:_

History - Kellan grew up with his dad - who's a famous classical music figure and performed with the philharmonic. It wasn't his dad who influenced his ways - actually, his dad hated what he aspired to be - instead it was his friends. He started a band with them back in high school, but they soon parted ways and broke up as they all went to college. Kellan's mom was a smoke and alcoholic, she also is diagnosed with anorexia-nervosa and is currently under treatment.

Why does he/she wanna be famous?- Psssssh. Who doesn't?

Birthplace - Chicago, IL

Hometown - Cleveland, OH

Occupation - He used to work at some record store

Family (Pets included) - Dad: Harold Deutch, 51, prominent player of the philharmonic; Mom: Terry Redd-Deutch, 47, used-to-be dentist

Hobbies - Rock music, smoking, drinking, his guitar, partying, girls, music, partying, girls, and his guitar.

Likes - Same as above.

Dislikes - Haters.

Talents - He's really good at imitating accents, any in particular.

Phobias/Allergies - A semi-fear of settling down with just one girl/pet dander

Pairings? _(if you want to specify, write it here or PM me) _- No dah.

Other stuff I missed? - Nope...

* * *

WELL. There's the app chap. (hehe, that rhymes). SOOOO...hopefully you guys'll enjoy this. & I'll try to not make this a failure like TCD...yeah.

Later, gators.

-Vanillala


End file.
